


Going Red [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Series: ASL In Red [Podfic] [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Due to the ASL brothers being under threat, Monkey D. Garp is forced to ask that grandson-stealing Shanks to please actually steal his grandsons, for their own safety.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391785) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



> Thanks to kereea for letting me podfic this! Check out the rest of the series this story comes from, it's awesome :D
> 
> My [tumblr](https://universally-blue.tumblr.com/)

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/One-Piece/Going-Red.mp3) | 17MB | 00:18:55



##### Streaming


End file.
